


Feel Better

by Dassy1407



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, caring!louis, kind of sick!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam hadn’t been lying when he told the boys he wasn’t feeling well. Niall checked his forehead and claimed he did feel a little warm, but Liam knew he actually wasn’t feeling ill. He felt sick because for the past two hours, he’s been forced to watch Louis and Harry cuddle in the corner of the couch."<br/>~~<br/>Based on this prompt: Could you do a Lilo prompt where Larry are together & Liam is in love with Louis? Maybe they get locked in Liam's flat together because of a snow storm (Louis came to visit liam cuz he was sick) and Liam confesses his feelings for Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better

Liam hadn’t been lying when he told the boys he wasn’t feeling well. Niall checked his forehead and claimed he did feel a little warm, but Liam knew he actually wasn’t feeling ill. He felt sick because for the past two hours, he’s been forced to watch Louis and Harry cuddle in the corner of the couch. The couple was over the top when it came to showing their emotions for each other, and it literally made Liam feel unwell. Why, do you ask? Well, because Liam was in love with Louis Tomlinson. 

It wasn’t a straight and paved road for Liam when he fell in love with the older boy. At first, Liam didn’t even like Louis. At the start of the formation of One Direction on X-Factor, it was clear to everyone that Louis and Liam didn’t get along. They didn’t click like the others all did. Liam was too quiet and he over thought everything, where Louis never knew how to not be loud and didn’t think at all about anything he did.

But overtime, Liam and Louis began to get along. Liam knew it was because of the other boy that he wasn’t as serious all the time anymore. He was actually having fun, instead of constantly worrying, and that was nice. Though, as Liam grew closer to Louis, he started to wonder if he was more than just thankful to the boy. Louis’s annoying ways were no less annoying, but Liam found them to be admirable. 

It was when Louis convinced Liam to skip out of rehearsals with him to go out on a bike ride, that Liam was certain of his feelings. He had fallen head over heels for the older lad. But his dreams were crushed when Louis started to spend less time with Liam, and more time with Harry. Liam didn’t think he had anything to be jealous of though, because he knew Louis and Harry were really close. He just didn’t expect to find them making out on his couch during a band-members-only movie night. 

Zayn and Niall had high-fived each other and passed money in exchange of their bets about when the two boys were going to finally get together, while Liam had only dropped the bowl of popcorn he had been carrying. So, if Liam was really sick from all of it, he could claim he caught the bug then. 

Now, two months later, Louis and Liam’s relationship (friendship or not) didn’t really exist anymore. It wasn’t that Louis ignored Liam. In fact, he tried even harder to get Liam to sneak out of important band things with him and do semi-reckless things with him. But Liam didn’t want to do those things with Louis anymore, not with knowing that at the end of the day, Louis would be going home to Harry’s bed. 

Eventually, Louis seemed to get the drift and stopped asking Liam to do things with him altogether. Instead, he turned to Niall for his fun adventures. This hurt more than anything. Not that Louis had chosen Harry, because Louis probably never knew that Liam was a choice in the first place, but that his friendship had been so easily replaced. He didn’t blame Niall though, or Harry (though sometimes he found himself glaring at the curly-haired boy when his hand lingered too long on Louis’s leg).

~

It was another tradition of band-members-only movie night, which they had at least once a month, if not two or three times when they were on tour. It was their break from tour, and Liam had to be physically dragged out of his flat by Zayn who claimed, “Our fans miss you. You never leave your house. Even we’re wondering if you’re apart of this band anymore.” And boy, that hurt. Liam loved his band members more than anything, it was just so hard when you were in love with one that didn’t feel the same. 

So Liam had sucked it up and made it through Pitch Perfect without a hitch, but when they started to watch some sappy chick-flick movie that Niall picked out, and Harry and Louis’s lips and hands found each other’s, well, Liam finally broke. 

“I’m sorry, I just need to get home and rest. It’s probably just a bug or something, I’ll be fine,” Liam promised them all before grabbing his coat and slipping out of Niall’s apartment. He hurried home, just wanting to lie in bed for the rest of his life. 

That’s exactly what he did, too. He curled up in his bed and turned on depressing music, and tried to fall asleep. He didn’t though, because his mind was racing constantly on thoughts of Louis. 

Louis and his perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect arse, perfect everything. Why did Harry have to step in and ruin everything? No! Liam mentally slapped himself. He couldn’t turn to hating Harry, because he didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe if Liam hadn’t been such a coward, he wouldn’t have lost Louis to the younger lad. He wanted to believe that; if he had just told Louis how he felt, Louis would have chosen Liam instead of Harry. Liam thrived on that thought, even though the cringing in his heart made him realize that it didn’t matter because Liam didn’t tell Louis the truth, and now Louis was happy with Harry and Liam was crying every night alone. 

~

Liam must have fallen asleep at some point though because he was woken up by the sound of his doorbell going off. He groaned and rolled over, seeing it was almost noon the next day, after leaving Niall’s around 10 last night. Liam had half a mind to ignore who ever was at his door in hopes that they would go away, but when the bell ringing was followed by a loud wrapping on is door, he knew they wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. 

Liam dragged himself out of the bed, regretfully so, because now he was cold without his shirt on. He was wearing sweatpants that didn’t belong to him, and he didn’t care to know which fellow band member he stole them from sometime last year. “I’m coming!” he called, wincing at how tired and rough his voice sounded. He unlocked the front door and yanked it open, preparing to tell the little girl selling girl scout cookies to go away, or tell the mail man that he certainly could have a little bit of patience. But instead of seeing a little girl or an overweight mail man, he saw Louis standing on the other side of the door.

“Hello there, Lili!” Louis grinned but then frowned. “You really do look ill,” he said and brushed past Liam, carrying what looked like a canteen and another bag. “Good thing I brought soup!” he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Liam’s narrowed eyes followed the other boy before he disappeared around the corner. What was Louis doing there? Liam checked to make sure Harry or Niall wasn’t following behind the boy and discovered that Louis, in fact, had come alone. Not really knowing what else to do, Liam closed and locked the door back up before walking to the kitchen.

“Why--” Liam started to ask why Louis was there, but the older lad cut him off.

“Your microwave is so overly complicated, Liam,” Louis explained. He had already poured the soup, that smelled like chicken noodle (probably from a can that Louis transferred to another container so he could pass it off as homemade), into a bowl and was attempting to heat it up.

“My microwave is not overly complicated,” Liam retorted, maybe a little more harsh that he intended to.

“Aha!” Louis’s grin returned when he got the microwave to work, apparently ignoring Liam’s comment. He turned back to the boy who was still standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. “Your magical appliances are no match for me, Payne!”

Liam blinked once before stating bluntly, “What the hell are you doing here, Louis?”

Louis’s shoulders fell just as his smile did. “Damn, Li, you’re grumpy when you’re ill,” he stated, but then continued. “I thought I’d be nice and come take care of you,” he said and shrugged, trying to play it off nonchalantly but Liam knew that the older boy was offended. “Looks like you need it too. You’re white as a ghost and you won’t stop squinting at me.”

“That’s called glaring, Louis,” Liam responded. “And I’m not--”

“Go back to bed,” Louis said in a demanding tone.

“Excuse you?” Liam’s eyes narrowed even further.

“Get back to bed. Now. Git’,” Louis stepped forward and ushered Liam out of the kitchen.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Liam’s eyes softened when Louis’s arms went around Liam’s shoulders and led him down the hall. “I’m not--” he tried to say again. 

“You’re never going to get better if you don’t rest. I’ll bring you your food,” Louis explained and then opened Liam’s bedroom door, ushering him inside and then over to the bed.

“I feel fine, Louis, I just woke up,” Liam explained but sat down on the bed anyways.

“That’s because when you’re sick, you sleep a lot. I know how you act when you’re sick, remember? You need rest, chicken noodle soup, and cuddles,” Louis stated matter-of-factly as he gently pushed Liam’s shoulders so he was laying down. “I will make you better.”

“Cuddles?” Liam couldn’t help but perk up at the sound of that and the next thing he knew, Louis was laying beside him, draping his arms and legs around Liam’s half naked body. 

“I’m the best cuddler in the whole wide world,” Louis explained, nuzzling his face against Liam’s neck.

“Did Harry tell you that?”

There was silence between them and faintly, Liam could hear the obnoxious beep of the microwave timer going off in the kitchen. 

“No.” Louis’s voice was hard to hear, even though the boy remained directly on top of/beside Liam. “You told me that,” he explained and Liam’s heart clenched because Louis sounded so hurt. 

Liam closed his eyes for a long moment but said nothing.

“You told me that when I comforted you after your granddad passed away, remember?” Louis continued. “But that was a long time ago, wasn’t it? When we still knew each other,” he whispered the last part and then he was pulling away from Liam.

Liam reached out and grabbed Louis’s arm before he could get up and leave the bed completely. “I’m not sick,” he blurted out. 

Louis turned his head and looked at Liam’s hand on his wrist before looking at Liam. “You’re not?”

Liam shook his head, feeling like he was being scolded by his mum. “No. I lied last night. I’m not sick at all. I just wanted to leave,” he said and didn’t even question why he was suddenly being so honest about this to Louis.

“Why’d you want to leave?” Louis asked, looking more concerned for Liam than he did when he thought he was ill. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Liam released the boy’s wrist, just to have his hand taken by Louis’s. 

Liam looked away, embarrassed. He shrugged, not ready to be that honest with Louis.

Louis sighed and released Liam’s hand again before walking out of the room. 

Liam fell back against his pillows, figuring Louis had enough and was leaving. Liam closed his eyes and curled back up with his pillows and blankets, most of which still held Louis’s distinct scent. 

Having thought Louis left, Liam let his tears fall. He didn’t expect to see Louis walking back into his room, the soup and two glasses of orange juice resting on a make-shift breakfast trey made out of a show box that Liam had yet to toss.

“Why are you crying?” Louis demanded gently as he sat back down beside Liam, setting the box of food on his lap. “You have food to eat,” he explained, not even looking at Liam directly.

Liam wasn’t sure how to react. “I told you, Lou, I’m not sick,” he began to protest as he wiped is cheeks, sitting up beside the other boy.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy home-made chicken noodle soup, right?” Louis asked as he stirred the utensil in the broth and noodles.

Liam leaned against the headboard, watching as Louis stirred the soup that was very obviously from a can, but Liam didn’t have the strength to argue with him. He bit his lip. “Is that a fork?” he questioned.

Louis nodded and scooped up a few noodles with the shiny fork. “Yes. Now open up,” he instructed, cupping his hand under the fork to catch the broth dripping off the noodles, leading it towards Liam’s mouth. 

“You do know I can use my own spoons, right?” Liam questioned, turning his mouth away from Louis attempt at feeding him. “And how am I supposed to eat soup with a fork?” Liam hadn’t meant to laugh when he said that, but the situation was so entirely ridiculous and so entirely Louis. 

Louis put the fork back into the bowl and pouted at Liam. “I didn’t want to risk it,” he said but then his smile returned and he laughed. “I’ll go get a spoon,” he said as he slid the box over to Liam’s lap and began to get up again.

“No, it’s fine, I’m honestly not hungry,” Liam tried to protest but Louis was gone again. Liam sighed again and stirred the cooling soup with the fork.

When Louis returned, he brought a spoon with him and attempted to feed Liam with it again.

“If you’re going to make me eat, please let me feed myself,” Liam asked politely and Louis frowned.

“You can feed yourself if…” Liam saw Louis’s eyes flash down to Liam’s tear stained cheeks before he continued, “you tell me why you left last night and why you were crying.”

Liam’s response was him opening up his mouth to let Louis feed him, rendering Louis’s attempt to get Liam to talk about it useless.

After the soup was gone, (most of it though had landed on Liam’s bare chest because Louis was terrible at transferring liquid in a spoon from the bowl safely to Liam’s mouth) Liam found himself being cuddled again.

“Your chest smells like chicken, Liam,” Louis commented and stuck his tongue out and licked away some of the stickiness.

Liam jumped and blushed fiercely when Louis’s tongue slid against his skin. He didn’t want to admit how amazing that felt, so instead he asked, “Shouldn’t you be with Harry?”

“Shouldn’t you be wanting to spend time with your four best friends and not lying just to get out of spending time with us?” Louis retorted and then quickly got up.

Liam fought back the urge to just demand Louis leave his apartment and never come back, but despite not knowing Louis’s true intentions for still being there, Liam liked having Louis around. Liam liked having Louis take care of him, even though he didn’t know why Louis still was insisting cuddles when they both knew Liam wasn’t actually sick.

Louis returned again with a wash cloth and he wiped up the fallen broth that had dried on Liam’s bare chest. 

Liam watched Louis’s gentle hand rub against his chest, and he wished the wash cloth wasn’t blocking Louis’s hand from rubbing directly on Liam’s skin. Liam just felt lucky that Louis insisted he tuck Liam in before eating and now the covers were successfully covering up Liam’s eager lower half. 

“There. All clean,” Louis said and tossed the cloth onto the floor. Liam was about to welcome Louis back into cuddles, because even though this was probably completely platonic for Louis and Liam even had a feeling that he was only there out of guilt, Liam never wanted Louis to leave again.

Unfortunately fate wasn’t on Liam’s side at that moment, and Louis’s phone began to blare music from his jean pocket. “Darn,” Louis muttered, moving even further away from Liam so he could reach into his pocket and retrieve his phone. “It’s Harry,” he explained and then got up as he answered. “Hey babe,” he said and stepped out of the room, half closing the door behind him.

Liam could hear Louis talking to Harry on the phone, and he heard Louis say “I’m at Liam’s. Yes, I know there’s a storm coming.” but then Louis must have moved further down the hall and Liam could no longer hear what was being said. 

Liam decided that Louis was probably going to leave soon, go back to Harry, and the past hour was going to be forgotten and never spoken of again. Grumpily, Liam got himself out of bed and went into the shower. He knew if Louis was going to leave, he could just go and not say goodbye. He’s done it before, and especially now, there was no need to say goodbye.

Liam spent a good deal in the shower, trying to wipe the evidence of “being sick” off his face. He was pale because he rarely went outside anymore. He didn’t have a reason to sneak out of rehearsals to go surfing or shoot fans with Nerf guns. So he stayed inside at home and stayed just long enough to get his work done at the studio, and then return home.

When he turned the water off, he now understood what Louis meant about a storm coming. He could hear the rain pelting on the roof, since Liam’s apartment was on the top floor. The wind was howling so loud that Liam hoped his satellite wasn’t damaged because he just wanted to curl up on his couch and watch bad television before he could curl up at night and think about how everything between him and Louis is wrong.

Liam dressed into new sweatpants, ones that he knew belonged to him because he had been with Louis when he bought them. He put a t-shirt on this time, his batman one, and let his hair go because it was still short enough to dry quickly. 

“Your satellite is shit, Li,” Liam heard when he entered his living room, finding Louis sprawled out on his couch watching a blue screen.

Liam froze in the door way once again, staring at the side of Louis’s face.

Louis turned off the TV and then sat up, turning to look at Liam. “Feel better?” he asked. “You look better,” he added with a small smile. “We’re my sweatpants not comfy enough for you?” he laughed.

Liam shrugged but kept his jaw clenched tight. He should have known he had been sleeping in Louis’s sweatpants and that the older boy would have noticed.

“The storm is really raging out there,” Louis commented, leaning back on the couch.

Liam forced his jaw to relax as he made his way over to the couch and sat down. “I thought you left,” he said.

“Harry wanted me to come home before the storm, but I told him I’d rather ride it out with you,” Louis explained.

“Why?” Liam questioned instantly.

Louis looked cross. “Do I really need a reason to want to spend time with my best friend, Liam? Not that we’re much of friends anymore anyways,” he muttered.

“If we’re not friends, than why did you even come here in the first place?”

Louis’s jaw clenched and he shook his head. “What happened to you, Liam? You’re not my friend anymore because you ditched me, remember?” he snapped.

Liam’s gasp surprised himself as much as it surprised Louis. “I ditched you?” he trembled, though he wasn’t sure if it was from anger, fear, or sadness.

“Yes! You were my best friend, Liam, and then out of the blue you just disappeared!” Louis was yelling now, but he looked like he was on the verge of crying, and Liam knew he was seconds away from crying himself. “You never wanted to hang out anymore, you made excuses not to be seen with me. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve that, but please tell me! I need to know what I did to make you hate me as much as you do!”

Liam was crying now, he could feel the tears hitting his nose and lips. “I don’t hate you, Louis. Far from it,” his voice broke as he stared at Louis.

“Just tell me!”

“I’m in love with you!” Liam roared and he found himself on his feet, staring down at Louis who was still sitting on the couch, staring up at Liam.

“You were?” Louis stammered.

“I am in love with you, Louis,” Liam’s shaking body matched his voice. “So, I’m sorry if it literally kills me every time I see you with Harry. I tried so hard to not let it bother me, but it does. I’m sorry that it felt like a literal punch to my heart anytime you’d talk about Harry in the way I wished you’d talk about me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis was now in tears but that just made Liam feel worse.

“How could I?” Liam collapsed back onto the couch. “Plus, you didn’t have such a hard time replacing me with Niall,” he muttered.

“I never replaced you,” Louis slid closer to Liam and pulled him to him. “I missed you,” he said and hugged Liam tightly. 

Liam cried against Louis’s shoulder, hugging the older boy loosely. 

“We balanced each other out, yeah? I told you my plans and you told me when my ideas were too dangerously stupid to try. Then, if you labeled them just silly and only a tiny bit reckless, you’d do them with me.”

“I did that so I could be there to help you if the tiny bit reckless part turned into stupidly dangerous,” Liam replied with a shaky breath against Louis’s neck.

“I’d be a goner if it wasn’t for you, Liam,” Louis said and then Liam felt Louis’s lips pressing against his neck.

Liam’s eyes closed as Louis’s lips continued to dance along his skin, until they eventually found Liam’s.

The kiss was chaste, and short, but they could taste the salt of each other’s tears when the pulled away.

“I’m in love with you too,” Louis whispered, kissing Liam’s forehead.

Liam’s eyes locked with Louis’s. “What about Harry?”

“I’m breaking up with him,” Louis responded.

Liam’s bottom lip trembled. “I can’t--”

“Not because of you, Liam, though if you had told me your feelings sooner, we could have been together a long time ago,” Louis whispered pathetically through a laugh. “Things with Harry,… they were okay? But we’ve been having so many problems, and it just never felt right.”

“But you guys seemed so happy,” Liam protested. 

Louis shook his head sadly. “That’s what was so terrible. Because when he’d touch me, hold my hand, touch my knee, or kiss me, everything felt okay. It was when I wasn’t so close that I realized I was only in love with the idea of being in love. I was never in love with him. I know he feels the same, so I know it won’t break his heart,” he smiled sadly. 

“So this is really happening?” Liam asked, noticing that he and Louis had yet to move apart from each other.

Louis nodded and kissed Liam again, this time it lasted longer and held more depth. Louis pulled away and his eyes were once again blurred with tears. “I was wrong,” he said.

“Wrong about what?” Liam questioned.

“I thought I was in love with the idea of being in love because I thought I would never have you. But the entire time, I was in love with the idea of being in love with you, and no one else would be able to fill that whole in my heart,” Louis said and then hugged Liam again. 

They cuddled together on the couch as the storm continued to rage outside. Liam was secretly glad though, because that meant Louis wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

“Liam?” Louis spoke up.

“Hmm?”

“My heart no longer feels empty, by the way.”

“Good.” Liam hugged Louis tighter, never wanting to let go. “And Louis?” he whispered.

“Yeah, Li?”

“I don’t feel sick anymore,” Liam said 

“Good. I knew I could make you better.” Louis let out a small chuckle. “I always know how to make you feel better,” he added and went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
